Parents To Be
by strong man
Summary: As the first movie sent, Grayson has confirmed his love to Surly but Surly grows to love him (not as a brother) and both could see this thing can work.
1. The Lost Then Found

**_This is my very first story of The Nut Job, I've been totally itching to do a story on this movie_**

**_Pairing:_** Surly/Grayson **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K

**_Date:_** October 25 2013

**_I got the DVD and notice that Grayson is greatly obsessed with him more then Andie (not shown in the first movie)_**

**_Also Staring:_** Johnny, Jimmy, Surly, Grayson, Andie, Precious, Buddy and Jamie

It was very peaceful in Liberty Park since Andie told the whole park about Racoon's plan, now they have enough to last all winter but Grayson was laying in his bed in his home.

He can't get the very thought that Surly was dead, he hugged his tail in saddens for his return, he also now known that he was completely in love with him and signs of his sexuality were shown.

Everyone was sleeping but he began to toss and turn in his sleep having nightmares of terrible things that might happen to him but of course he didn't really mean what he said about wanting him to leave cause he was greatly attracted to him.

Bit all that doesn't matter now cause he was gone and he was never coming back but he certainly did not believe in suicide, what else could he do..he lost his one true love though he would've consider Andie "the one" but she was nowhere near as hot as Surly was.

Just imagine, if he and Surly got together, life would be great like they could rescue each other if the other is in trouble.

* * *

**_Dream World:_**

_The two were running towards each other with open arms while running through a field of flowers, dandelions to be exact._

_They stopped in the middle and Surly picked up a flower then gave it to his boyfriend but he held his cheeks._

_"Grayson" He started but was cut off by a single finger placed on his lips then slowly pulled away_

_"I know exactly what you're going to say" He sweetly and smoothly said._

_With that, he kissed him afterwards, Surly had never in his whole life knew that the "park hero" was a very good kisser._

_He then had the sudden urge to want more (__**Like Grayson in the first film), **__the gray squirrel went along willingly with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever._

_Both parted, kissed a little then hugged but what they didn't notice was that Buddy who Grayson gotten over his fear over had told the doves**(sisters &amp; brothers of pigeons) **to help out by flying in circles around them creating a giant heart and with the help of the other animals who threw little pedals mostly white down from the park tree even Andie._

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

Sadly it was just fantasy and he was really hugging his tail.

"I'll love you always" He said to Surly but when he opened his eyes to see it was just his tail, he started to cry wiping his eyes with his tail as it was very soft but he'll bet that his possible lover's tail was even softer.

"Who am I kidding" He said looking up at the ceiling taking a deep sigh before trying to fall asleep but was disturbed by a rat but not just any rat...it was Buddy making him start to scream.

"Where's my knight in shining armor when I need him" He thought in his head but the rat silenced him. "Surly...alive" He said his very first two words. Those exact words set Grayson's heart of fire then got down on both knees and begged him to take him to him.

Buddy smiled and jumped down then the squirrel went into thought that he was now the leader all thanks to Surly and for that, he was forever faithful to him..more like "his queen" on the count that he saved his life from a near death experience but can't abandon his family although Surly was part of the family as well as his rat friend.

There was no time to say goodbye since he was desperate to see his lover once again, he jumped down from the tree and followed Buddy across the wire cable.

It was no question that his heart was beating fast as he couldn't believe he was alive.

* * *

Surly was sleeping under a newspaper...the wind picked up under making him shiver...he needed warmth and comfort, he needed Grayson and he had to admit that he was annoying at times but when he sees him...sparks fly on wings, in other words...he makes him feel safe and protected.

He suddenly heard a slight rumble on a trash can causing him to get up, he began to do some creeping.

He then saw a shadowy figure and thought it was Raccoon's henchmen behind Buddy getting ready to attack him so he grabbed a nearby ruler that someone throw away and pick it up.

Grayson heard footstep coming towards him and told Buddy to get of the roof so the two ran leading Surly to run after the mystery person as well.

They climbed to the top of the roof the moonlight shines over the horizon then Grayson catching his breath before turning around only to be met by Surly which he thought was a ghost and fell back the backed up against the edge.

"Please...don't hurt me" He said begging for mercy but Surly got on his knees and crawled to him who was shivering in fear then put his hand on his shoulder.

Grayson then realized that he was alive and tacked him flat of the ground kissing all on his cheek, forehead and lips..happy as can be. "Don't ever scare me like that again! He said holding him tightly with tears of joy coming from his eyes but instead of rejecting his love, he rolled his eyes.

"Grayson...you have to go back and get some rest" He said calmly after standing up. "No... I almost lost you on I'm not gonna lose you again! He said worried that he might get killed.

"He really love me that much? He thought as his heart suddenly felt warm, cool, easy and safe all at the same time, he smiled...it was defiantly time to move on from his girlfriend, Andie...he just don't care about her anymore.

Please...I wanna stay with you" He begged getting on his knees showing his puppy dog eyes but Surly picked him up back on his feet.

You really love me? He said making sure he heard him correctly with him arms crossed

I do...I couldn't imagine life without you, your my hero" He said remembering when he saved him from certain death and getting on one knee as he was proposing but sadly he wasn't..not yet anyway.

Surly had never knew that Grayson was a squirrel with very smooch words but he wasn't complaining so he allowed him to sleep with him but was he ready enough to start another relationship?

"Thank you" He said kissing his cheek before jumping down to the ground, Surly jumped down as well when he heard his boyfriend scream, he rushed over.

"This is what loves feels like with a male" The both thought then parted. We should get some sleep" He said going to his spot and laid down.

"Yes ...we should" He agreed before going next to his now official boyfriend and laid down.

Each thought about their real relationship and how it will affect them..I mean Grayson had already offered him a spot right by his side but Racoon's gone so he can come back to the park but the problem remaining is that will the others besides Jamie, Johnny, Jimmy, Andie and Mole accept him back.

Surly then felt a warm, fuzzy and soft tail brush up across his face, it was Grayson's plus letting his hot breath go into his neck.

Buddy after seeing the reunited opened one eye, saw the two sleeping together and smiled then went back to sleep.

**_That's the end of of chapter 1, chapter 2 will have more romance and so on as well as a new pairing._**

**_SPOILER ALERT, when Surly saves Grayson, he returns the favor but kissing him along him arm and up to him face but sadly he stopped him, clueing that he is in complete denial of his sexuality._**

**_In the second movie coming in 2017, this is just a theory but Surly and Andie are now a couple but that doesn't stop Grayson from pestering him, trying to get him to realized that he's the one that truly love him._**


	2. Greetings To Surly

**_This is my second chapter of my movie "The Nut Job 3_**

_**Pairings:**_ Grayson/Surly, Johnny/Jimmy **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

It was still night time in the park and city, Surly was sleeping away dreaming of the future with Grayson and their children they had while snuggling up to his warm neck and with one eye opened, Grayson kissed his forehead.

Their furry tails laying across the other's body, Surly now knew the animals only liked him for his fluffy tail but as for him, he liked Surly for his personality, his eyes and looks not to mention his fur.

Grayson can just imagine how life with him would go...what a great father he would be or is that to fast into the future?

* * *

Jhonny and Jimmy were sleeping on top of each other after eating as much food as they possibly can all through winter before getting full while their tough sister was sleeping in the floor...she was a tough nut to crack.

Andie was sleeping in her own tree cause she doesn't like to have company as described in the movie.

* * *

As the sun started to come over the horizon, Grayson was the very first to get up, he stretched his body which let out some farts...luckily his lover didn't mind the smell cause he farts when he stretches too.

After that attempt, he looked at Buddy and thought that he wasn't all that scary at all then a pigeon came alongside him causing Surly and Buddy to wake up. "Grayson...what is it? Surly said stretching his body then got up.

"It's morning" He said looking at him then offered him to go for a little ride with him. he had no other choice beside he was his boyfriend then he looked at Buddy to see if he was up to it.

He smiled and nodded before Grayson pulling his boyfriend into a kiss that set his hart blazing up in flames and fireworks then pulled apart making Surly smile a little, he stared at the other squirrel's eyes then it happened.

Grayson was very surprised that he had kissed him back but he just went along willingly, as their bodies grew closer..so did their hearts. After that lovely little moment, the gray squirrel took the others hand in him then offered him to get on first.

"Surly blushed a bright red, he really do love him and him being gentle-squirrel was stunning, he got up on the pigeon's back then his love got in back of him with his arms wrapped around his neck but not as tight.

Buddy looked sad that there was not enough room for three so he waiting from another pigeon to give him a ride before the two lovebirds flew off. Shortly after, the rat had found one, it landed in the same exact spot and he got on. "This is going to be great" He thought before the pigeon ran up the cliff like an air plane.

Grayson was nuzzling the back of Surly's fur and tail until the gray squirrel said something. "You wanna come back with me to the park" He said but Surly was thinking that it was a special kind of proposal and was completely shocked.

"Please...everyone should see you as not a bad guy but as a hero..my hero" He said as the pigeon landed on the ground and they got off his back before the bird flew off. A wonderful song called " I Love You by Faith Evans played in the background as the two rook each other's hand.

"Your serious...right? He said knowing that he's been in the city for so long that he had no reason to return, they sat on the edge of the pond with their feet in the water. Yes...when I first saw you..it took some time but I just found out that had fallen deeply in love with you' He said laying his head down on his lap and smiled up.

"Grayson...my place is in the city...I've made a whole new life for me and Buddy" He stated but instead of Grayson feeling sad, he did the only thing necessary cause it might change his mind.

He kissed him on the lips but not just any regular one, it was true love's kiss then after they pulled away with Surly finally realizing his true potential..it was to be with one he truly loves.

Suddenly, all the animals came around surrounding the two, Johnny and Jimmy were both holding hands with Jamie giving all her support in the world.

Andie walked to the Grayson and gave her trust as she was in full command since their former leader's death.

"Sorry but...we're over Andie" Said Grayson wanting her to get the message but she in return said that they were never together for the hundredth time then Timothy (mouse) ran up to his leg and he picked him up like a baby.

Surly was cooing with his lover, looks like Timothy needed a family and it was totally quite obvious that these two would fit the bill...think about it.

"Please Surly, stay and be a part of our family" Jamie said stepping in and the purple squirrel gave the a whole lot of thought but looked at Grayson then at Timothy...he knew that his life was with them.

Buddy suddenly came up to his friend and smiled in approval that he could stay, Surly looked at him. He sighed but was very thrilled that he had this chance to clear his name though he do miss Precious from time to time.

* * *

Out on the streets, Lana who was King's former girlfriend after his crimes &amp; arrest was walking Precious that is until she smelled something and happily barked.

"Precious...what's wrong? Her now permanent owner said. She looked at Lana said whined making her knew that she had made friends with the animals so she let her go off the leash.

The pug ran to the animals but saw the baby mouse and just walked instead then Lana thought that since she was an animal lover, she would go as well. Johnny and Jimmy saw the dog and said for everyone to stay calm.

"Hey guys...what's going on? She said to the gray squirrel. "We're just having a little meeting Precious" Adnie said stepping in. Lana was just sitting on a bench reading a book waiting till her dog was done.

Timothy was getting tired so he buried his face into the gray squirrels chest making Surly think that he was downright ready for the future. Andie went up to her ex-boyfriend and he told his new lover to put Timothy to bed while he talks to her.

All the other animals went into their homes including Precious as she went to her owner, Lana happily got up with the book in one hand and the leash in the other then walked to the house.

**_To be honest, I was going to upload this yesterday but I was playing some video games but I finally finishes it but I gotta tell you fanz that I'm gonna be working five days a week from now on so bare with me on this._**

**_Review if you can, all are accepted but the flaming will be ignored and now that Surly &amp; Grayson are officially parents, how will their lives be together?_**


	3. Wondrous Parents

**_This is my third chapter of my movie "The Nut Job 3, a reviewer had a rather interesting thing to say about focusing Surly and Grayson's family, so I will gladly do that_**

_**Pairings:**_ Grayson/Surly, Johnny/Jimmy **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

_**A song contained in this chapter is " Meant To Be by Parachute**_

In the tree, Grayson was tucking Timothy into bed which was just a leaf "There you go" He said before going outside to see his boyfriend and Andie arguing so he jumped down and landed in the middle of them which scared them a little

"Now...what the nut is going on with you two? Grayson said. "Surly thinks that it's only for him to baby proof the park" She said putting one hand on her hip explaining to Grayson.

"It's a great idea...me and Grayson have a little mouse to take care of" He said defending himself but the hero put both hands on the two ex's. "Andie...may I talk to you, please? He said before sending her off "I'll be back in a minute" He said before going to his ex. Surly just went to the hole to check on Timothy.

Johnny and Jimmy looked at Surly and asked why can't they have a baby but Jamie pulled of their ears forcing them back inside. "Ow..sis, did you have to pull on them that hard" Johnny said tending his hurt ear.

"Yeah...at least could've given us a warning first" He said right after his brother/boyfriend. "Uhh...you guy can't just make a baby" She said rolling her eyes. "What do you mean sis? He said "Yeah, Surly and Grayson have to take care of Timothy" The other male said causing Jamie said face-palm her head.

"That's cause their natural-born parents" She walked back and fourth" plus they adopted him" She said crossing both of her arms. Johnny and Jimmy looked at each other while holding hands until Jimmy went up to their sister.

"So...you're saying that we can't get pregnant? He said in a rather angry tone "Yep...that's pretty much it" She said checking her nails before blowing on them making Jimmy start an augment with her.

* * *

Grayson was reminding Andie that he was the park hero and since that he proposed to Surly, that makes him his sidekick but Andie was very frustrated about this so she stormed into her hole in the tree then Grayson sighed before going back to be with his boyfriend and their child.

Surly was laying on Grayson's bed looking up at the ceiling with his legs crossed over thinking, where is Buddy? cause lately, he hasn't seen him around very much since he gained responsibility.

Just then, he saw Grayson and in both of his hands were two nuts from the barrow at the base of the tree. How's Timothy doing? He said to his boyfriend but Surly turned slowly to face the wall so the other squirrel put the nuts down next to the bed before climbing up to comfort his boo.

"Surly...what's wrong? He asked softly. It's Buddy I- I think I abandoned him" He said feeling sad as he did once before then at that very moment, Grayson knew exactly what he was upset about but as you know, he doesn't do well with rats, still he'll do anything for Surly cause he likes him strongly.

"Okay...I'll go with you" He said bravely before sitting up. "But what about Timothy? Surly said caring for his safety, sitting up. "Right...I'll go ask Johnny, Jimmy and their sister if they can babysit for us while where're gone" He said before going out the hole and up to the twins.

Surly was only thinking how angry Buddy must be and held his head like he had a headache until he felt something fuzzy on his leg, it was Timothy...he must've heard the two.

"I know Grayson is going to do the right thing" The little mouse said before Surly placed his on his lap. "I'm actually taking advice from my own son" He thought then Grayson came back "we're all set...ready to go? He said.

Surly sighed and placed Timothy down before getting down on one knee "Okay...groundhogs are going to take care of you while we're gone" He said before kissing his forehead before going outside.

"Don't worry...we'll be back soon" Grayson said until Timothy ran to give him a hug before going back to sit on the bed. That statement didn't bother him at all seeing that he idolizes him so much.

**(0)**

Jimmy and his lover were celebrating cause they get to show their sister that their parent material so the rushed outside, hopped down from branch to branch before reaching the their hole.

Jamie just rolled her eyes in how annoying her brothers could be at times. "How could this be any worse" She said after face-palming before jumping down only to see her twin brother feeding the mouse a nut that Jimmy opened with his teeth.

Jamie just rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall, she just let her brothers have all the fun cause she was not the type.

* * *

Grayson and Surly had set out of their Journey in the city, they crossed the wire connecting them one after the other and Surly went first then Grayson.

"I hope we don't run into anymore of those rats" The park hero said sound like a scared little girl but Surly looked back and sighed "Grayson, I've told you before...Buddy is a rat and when we find him then I'll introduce you He said turning back forward.

Grayson gulped down and the two continued on the path.

_**This was the most satisfying chapter I had ever written and once again, I wouldn't have done this without the person so thank you. Anyway if you thinking that Surly is going to leave Grayson then wrong cause their an amazing couple who deserves more love and respect.**_


	4. Gifted Babysitters

_**This is my fourth chapter of Parents To Be.**_

_**Pairings:**_ Grayson/Surly, Johnny/Jimmy **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

Buddy was resting inside a banana-peel with his lower-half inside. "Surly, you sure you know where you're going? Grayson asked behind him.

"Trust me, I know my way around the city" He claimed then caught Grayson opposite from him. "You know what, maybe I'll be a lot safer if you carry me" The Gray squirrel said laughing a bit before it faded away by the sight of Surly looking weirded out.

"I love this guy to death but he's such a cowardly" He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Alright fine" He said sighing in annoyance when he looked into his dark blue eyes.

Surly was now on one of the building roofs and waited for his boyfriend to catch up. "Grayson, I may not have the strength" He suggested. "Nonsense" he jumped into his arms and snuggled against his neck 'we did this before" He kissed his cheek.

Surly rolled his eyes once more then walked on. Back at their home, Johnny was playing hide n' seek with the little mouse "Where are you" He said pushing back tables but he wasn't there but Johnny heard his giggling behind him so he turned around.

"There you are" He said smiling and stared to tickle him causing him to run around. Jamie just rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance but Johnny stopped and talked to her. "What'd I tell ya, Jimmy and I could be parents if we wanted to" He said elbowing her.

"I'll admit, you two got talent" She said with her arms crossed as she looked at Jimmy playing horsy with Timothy in which both were laughing. He elbowed Jamie again " If you want, you can check on Andie" He suggested before going to sit with his twin.

The two got close to one another as they look into the mouse's eyes "Wouldn't it be sweet to have a bungle of joy like him? Johnny said after sighing in loveliness. "Huh? Jimmy asked looking at him.

"We wanted to prove to our sister that we're parent material, right? He asked and Jimmy nodded. "Well, why don't we adopt a baby of our own" He suggested. "Yeah, if we do that then we can impress our sister even more" Jimmy said kissing his cheek.

He stopped once he noticed Timothy starting to whimper "When are my parents gonna be back? He asked looked at the two. "Don't worry, they'll be back soon" Johnny said as Jimmy allowed him to hold him and Johnny placed one arm over the other like he was crossing his arms then rocked him back &amp; forth.

Jamie looked back at her brothers and sighed then continued down to Andie's house.

* * *

Surly was on the ground with Grayson now in his arms "You know" he looked at his boyfriend "Buddy isn't a bad rat" He explained. "Easy for you to say cause you're used to being in the city" The gray squirrel stated.

"That's the thing, you need to spend time with him as much as me" Surly explained. "You mean leaving me here alone with him? He said shivering. "Well, how else would you get over your fear of rats" he running his cheek "besides, I'm doing this for us' He said putting him down.

Grayson hugged him and kissed him passionately "Please, don't leave me" He gently pulled away. Surly blushed but put his hands down "Grayson" he kissed his lips then pulled away 'I'll take care of Timothy" He said.

"I don't know if I can live without you" The park hero said wiping away his tears with his tail. Just then, they heard upcoming footsteps making then look north. it was Buddy who had just woken up from his nap.

"Buddy" Surly said happily and opened his arms wide then Buddy smiled as well and ran into his embrace. "Friend" The rat said. "He talks? Grayson asked. The two parted then Surly lead him to his lover.

"It's bound time you both start bonding then whispered in Buddy's ear that Grayson has a fear of rats before pulling away. Buddy looked at the gray squirrel and gasped happily, Surly stood by and watched with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face then the rat ran and hugged him tightly.

Grayson turned his head in disgust, trying to get the rat off of him. Buddy pulled away "Friends" he pulled out a hand. "You can trust him Grayson" He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Buddy nodded with a smile and Grayson finally shook his hand though he thought disgusting thoughts while doing in. Surly sighed, went and tapped Buddy's shoulder and asked him if he and Grayson would have a minute.

The rat nodded and went over somewhere else. "Surly I" The purple squirrel placed s hand over his mouth" I want you to be nice to Buddy" He said and Grayson nodded causing Surly to smile back and reward him with a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back later to pick you up later" He said before walking backwards and went up on the rooftop. Grayson looked in the direction he went and shed a tea, he didn't even bother to wipe it off.

Buddy unknowingly took Grayson's hand, leading him to his little place. "Uh.." He took one last took when followed Buddy.

**_I wanted this chapter to be more about family then romance but don't worry cause romance will NEVER die with me. _**_**Timothy, Jimmy and Johnny have a bigger role in this chapter cause they might become permanent babysitters.**_

_**I feel sorry for Grayson but Surly is trying to help him get over his fear of rats.**_


End file.
